


Strike a Pose

by LyriaBlackFrost



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaBlackFrost/pseuds/LyriaBlackFrost
Summary: Yusuke didn’t need to say any word: the simple act of framing one of his partners between his fingers was enough for them to understand what he wanted.





	Strike a Pose

Yusuke didn’t need to say any word: the simple act of framing one of his partners between his fingers was enough for them to understand what he wanted.

_Strike a pose._

Ryuji was sitting on the floor, playing with his 3DS when he noticed Yusuke’s gaze upon him. With a playful smile, he lied on his back, raising his leg like a pin-up girl. Yusuke chuckled, before starting to sketch that silly pose.

“Are you done?” asked Ryuji after a while. “My legs are gettin’ kinda tired.”

“Just a moment...” answered Yusuke, finishing that sketch. “Done.”

Ryuji let out a tired sigh, his legs falling on the floor with a loud “thud”. Yusuke approached him, gently caressing his leg while looking at his face. A few minutes later, Akira went upstairs, bringing a big bowl of popcorn with him.

“Is everything alright?” he asked. “I thought someone had fallen, from the noise.”

“Ryuji was acting dramatic, as usual,” answered Yusuke.

His words made Ryuji frown at him.

“Is this how you thank me for being your fuckin’ model?”

“Model?” repeated Akira, turning to Yusuke with some amusement. “Why is he modeling for you, and not me? We all know I’m the most attractive boyfriend.”

“Shuddup, Aki...” said Ryuji, getting up and taking the bowl of popcorn from his hands, sitting on Akira’s bed with it between his crossed legs. “If you’re gonna model for him, then I’ll just start eating.”

Akira and Yusuke exchanged brief smiles, and Yusuke framed him between his fingers. Akira placed an arm around his torso, and the other open in front of his face, like some anime hero from the eighties. Yusuke reached for his sketchbook, starting to draw it.

“Turn your face a little more to the right...” he said.

Akira obeyed, and soon he had a second sketch done. Seeming accomplished, Akira approached Ryuji, furrowing his brow upon looking at the bowl.

“You ate almost half of it!” he said.

Ryuji shrugged.

“Not my fault you two were too busy to watch me.”

“Are you a child?”

“Yeah.”

Akira sighed, sitting beside Ryuji, taking a handful of popcorn. Yusuke watched them for a while, then, before he closed his sketchbook, he started to draw again.

“Hey, Yusu...” said Ryuji. “Aren’t you gonna eat?”

“Just a minute,” he said.

It didn’t take long for his partners to realize what he was doing.

“C’mon, dude...” said Ryuji. “You sure you wanna draw us like two popcorn goblins?”

“That’s the exact appeal of it,” he answered.

Ryuji and Akira looked at each other, sharing their confusion. Maybe for them it seemed silly, but, more than anything, Yusuke liked to capture those simple, casual moments, which showed so much of their personalities. Of course, he still liked those exaggerated poses, and considered them a fun exercise, but capturing their true essence in the most unexpected ways was more than a little gratifying to him.

He closed his sketchbook with a smile on his face.

“You better come soon,” said Akira. “There won’t be anything left for you if you don’t.”

Yusuke approached them, sitting on the other side from Ryuji. They finished their popcorn, deciding to play Akira’s video game next. Yusuke wasn’t the best at it, but still considered it a fun and relaxing activity. Better yet was being able to witness Akira and Ryuji’s most childish side, as they complained and nudged each other, reacting in overly-dramatic ways whenever one of them lost a life. When it wasn’t his turn to play, Yusuke filled his sketchbook with more and more drawings of them, like an obsession he had acquired.

He had never thought he would find something — or someone — he would come to love as much as he loved his art. Still, there he was, constantly finding himself enamored with his two partners, every small action of theirs being enough to remind him why he fell in love with them in the first place.

With them, even the same things had a spark. Even the routine was wonderful and gratifying. Even the tiniest actions and simplest words were enough to motivate him, and make him want to be better, as an artist and as a person.

He never thought relationships could be like that, especially considering his lonely childhood. Feelings like love seemed more like an artificial, distant thing... Just another name for the “desire” people liked so much to portray in whatever way they could. Something he understood in art, but not on a personal level, and that he believed he would never feel for himself — nor felt the urge to. It simply seemed too frivolous and unnecessary, and his art had always been enough to satisfy him.

The best part of it all was not needing to let go of his love for art to discover his love for them. From the beginning, Akira and Ryuji had been supportive and patient with him and his eccentricities. He knew he wasn’t an easy person to be around, and that, more often than not, he could act impulsively, without thinking about those close to him. So — many times — he made mistakes, and disappointed them, and failed to notice when something was wrong...

Still, they stayed by his side. They gave him love and patience, but also said the words he needed to hear. They brought a better side of him to the surface, one he didn’t even know he had.

And he would never be able to express how grateful he was for having them in his life.

He watched as Akira advanced through a platformer with Ryuji cheering for him, avoiding death by a fraction of second, instants before finally reaching the end of the level. They both screamed in celebration, Akira letting go of the controller as Ryuji embraced him, both falling on the ground, laughing, Ryuji holding Akira’s face with both hands, his forehead resting against his. Yusuke’s first instinct was to reach for his sketchbook and eternalize that moment, but, before he did it, he stopped.

_No_... No matter how good of an artist he was, he would never be able to translate that sight into a drawing.

Instead, he watched them for a while, until they noticed his gaze and turned their attention to him, covering him in hugs, and kisses, and love, until Yusuke was also on his back, giggling like a fool, in a way nothing else could ever make. Only them... Those two wonderful persons he came to love with his entire being.

In a way, they were a form of art of their own.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic, kudos and comments are highly appreciated! ♥


End file.
